Bronzin the Night Through
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: NEW Spike has given up all hope on the slayer, but when she returns his love, she will have to win him back. READ AND REVIEW!


Buffy walked one night. It was cold and she was tired. She couldn't quite seem to see any demons or

vampires and she wanted to just go home. She was also sad. It had been nearly 6 years since Angel had left and Riley too. She hadn't had a dance partner in what seemed like centuries, and everyone in the Scooby gang all had a guy. Anya had Xander, Willow had Oz (then Tara, then Kennedy), and even Giles still went out once in a while. She really wished she had a guy. But every guy she had loved had been nearly killed, killed, or had left her. And that was had hurt the most. People she loved leaving.

_But Spike is SO Different _she thought as she walked through the streets. He Had loved her, cared for Dawn and her. He was always there with support. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

But he's a vampire. The slayer must NEVER love a vampire. It isn't meant to be. She continued slaying but her words came back to haunt her. Wait! What do I know! If I love him and he isn't going all Dracula on me, then how come it isn't meant to be! So what if he IS a vampire, my friends will get over it. I can NOT get Spike off my mind! He was probably still mad at her. Who wouldn't be? But she had a way to win him back.

Buffy was in the Bronze. It was Monday and guess who she knew was gonna show? Spike. Yup. She really had her whole plan down pat. It was 9:00 and she saw him at the counter ordering a bottle of beer. Starting her pathetic mode, Buffy sadly walked over to the counter sat a seat away from Spike, ordered a beer. Spike, noticing her there, he moved over a seat.

Spike's POV

I knew it was a bloody act. The stupid chit doesn't even know whom she's dealing with. I'll show her. I play at that yanks' game, I will. And she will be SO sorry she messed with William the Bloody! But oh! Doesn't her hair look divine! And those shoes! Are they new? Get a hold of yourself! She's the fucking slayer! Oh she'll be fucking...

Buffy POV

Wiggy! He just sat down next to me! Do you think he is ok? I think he was just staring at my butt! Yup! Spike's his old normal self.

Normal

Spike: What you down about pet? ****Why did I just call her pet!

Buffy: Oh, you know. The usual. I'm the slayer. I can't live a normal life. ****Sooo unconvincing

Spike: Oh poor slayer. (sobs a fake sob.) I was hoping you were up to a bit of pool....

Buffy: Sure.

Spike: Great. You took that offer way too easy Summers. I can't wait to show you what Daddy's got in store for you slayer

Buffy and Spike walk over ad start to play. Spike stops. Buffy asks him why...

Buffy: Why'd ya stop?

Spike: Oh. I was wondering if we could make this game a bit more...interesting...

Buffy: Oh...and how do 'spect we do that?

Spike: How about we make a bit of a wager? Unless you're too scared slayer....

Buffy: I am NOT scared!

Spike: (Smirking) Ok. How about you wager. What's it gonna be? This is gonna be SO easy if she plays along!

Buffy: Hmm...How about you have to dance with me and hold my hand?

Spike: (grinning) That all, Slayer?

Buffy: Nope. I am not even beginning...you have to hold my hand, dance with me when I please, _and_ give me a good night kiss in front of all my shocked friends. (looks over at a pleased Spike with a grin) Deal?

Spike: Deal!

Buffy: So. You never told me your wager, did you? (Smirking)

Spike: No. I suppose I haven't. Well. How about...I keep it a secret until I win? Then I will tell you. (grinning)

Buffy: Fine...(as she picks up her stick) But be sure to tell me anyway when I win.

They play the game. It was neck and neck. Both tried cheating of course. Sitting on the table and making noises when the other was trying to shoot couldn't stop Spike from winning. Spike knew he had to win. To show that bloody slayer...that I love her... And, unfortunately for Buffy, he did.

Buffy: So...what is your wager, you won, so tell me.

Spike: How 'bout I just show you... (an evil grin is on his face)

Buffy: I don't know...

Spike: Scared pet?

Buffy: No...(she thinks a bit) You're not killing me are you?

Spike: Nope.

Spike grabs Buffy by the waist and takes her to the dance floor.

They start to dance to a slow song. It is very soft. Buffy's head rests on Spikes shoulder and he pulls her close. His head is resting gently on top of hers.

Buffy: Spike...I didn't know you could be so romantic...

Spike: Well, love...I can...but that's not all...

After the song is over, he kisses her, their tongs dueling.

The kiss breaks up and...

Buffy: Spike...

Spike: Yes love?

Buffy: I think we better head home, my mom'll worry...

Spike: What a lame excuse...You and I both know your mum isn't here and you just don't want to stay with me any longer so that you won't have to lie to all your buddies because you want me and can't admit it to anyone but me...

Buffy: That is so not true! I'm not afraid of them knowing we are together! Sometimes you know, I really hate you!

Spike: Because you know I am right and won't admit it!

Buffy: Leave me alone! Go away!

Spike: Say that you are sorry!

Buffy: Why?

Spike: You just better bloody well do it or...I won't help you battle!

Buffy grabs his hands and puts them around her waist.

Buffy: Or we could just have a great time and forget the deal, maybe...(she unbuttons his shirt some)

Spike: Now that you turn out to be the bad guy, you just want to turn the table. Never mind. Pet, come 'ere!

He grabs her and goes into the back room. He starts to unbutton her blouse and nearly shreds it in the process. His hand is firmly clutching her ass and rips her pants off as well. She looks content in his arms. But still, she goes along. Finally, five minutes later, they are naked.

He kisses her hard and even more hard. His face has gone all vampy. She loves him. He fucks her harder and harder until she screams his name. He stops.

Spike: Good-bye pet, Suns nearly up.

Buffy is now watches him leave, content and happy, she goes home. She realizes she could never hate him after this.

Screen blacks out, Credits are shown.


End file.
